<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IWGP同人 白色的圣诞节 by icecreamy_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955097">IWGP同人 白色的圣诞节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamy_cat/pseuds/icecreamy_cat'>icecreamy_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京漂流 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ikebukuro West Gate Park, 池袋ウエストゲートパーク, 池袋ウエストゲートパーク | Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IWGP, M/M, 池袋西口公园</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamy_cat/pseuds/icecreamy_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个阿诚保护了池袋， 又被阿崇保护了的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ando Takashi | King/Majima Makoto, 诚崇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>东京漂流 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 白色的圣诞节 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人物属于石田老师的作品《池袋西口公园》系列</p>
<p>池袋位于东京都的丰岛区，是庞大的怪兽一般的城市中一个小小的区域。在这个区域里，有着地下世界的黑帮和灰色地带的少年团体，也有像我一样不属于任何方面的中间力量。着在我过去的人生中，经历和解决的大部分事件都发生在池袋内，解决那些事件就好比把生病的组织剔除一样。他们于是称我为“池袋的麻烦终结者”，但能够解决这些麻烦，很多时候并不完全靠我一个人的力量——在池袋的街道上有各种各样的朋友街坊来帮助我。<br/>这一次我要讲的故事，就不仅仅是我一个人保护了池袋的故事，也是我被我的好友、池袋的国王所保护的故事，也是一个我认清了自己心意的故事。</p>
<p>十二月来临的时候，天气已经变得相当冷起来，今天早上起床的时候我看到外面一层薄薄的雪。不过到了中午天气放晴后，那层白色很快边消失在池袋明澈的冬季天空下。<br/>虽然说已经降温很久了，但老妈不肯把店里的暖气开足，说是为了省钱，然而她自己躲到二楼看电视里叫不出名字的搞笑艺人节目，却把在冷飕飕的一楼看店的工作扔给了我。<br/>喂喂，不好好开暖气的话，水果们会冻坏掉的吧，我曾经试图这样跟老妈理论。<br/>我们真岛家的水果呢，都是很坚挺的，气温低一些又算什么呢。阿诚也是这样的吧？老妈理直气壮地反驳道，然后根本没有给我说话的机会，自己就跑回了温暖的二楼。</p>
<p>我只好在店里面也穿着外出的夹克，不时地把水果的位置重新摆放，要知道平时摆放水果这样的事情可以算是我最讨厌的工作No.1，但现在起码动起来不会让我感觉那么冷。在我把苹果和橙子挨着垒好，为这个月的圣诞大酬宾做准备的时候，有人走进了水果店。<br/>“欢迎光临。”<br/>“诚哥”，进来的人先给我鞠了一躬。<br/>啊，什么嘛，原来是猴子的小弟。猴子是我的中学同学，名叫齐藤富士男，是羽泽组系冰高组的干部，现在已经是代理组长大人了吧。来人是他手下的小弟之一，好像叫阿健的。猴子有时候照顾我家水果店的生意，会一次买不少水果带回组里，有几次就是这个阿健过来取的。他虽然是个不折不扣的男生，但却总是戴着一根女士项链，这在黑道人中很不常见，但我因此记住了他。<br/>“多谢你们照顾生意，这次要什么样的水果？店里新进了葡萄和柚子，正是当季啊。”</p>
<p>出乎我意料地，阿健却没有像往常一下下单，而是杵在原地，一步不动。<br/>“喂……”我的心沉了下去，难道是猴子出事了？<br/>“诚哥，请帮帮我！”阿健一鞠到地，我猜只要我稍有犹豫，他会马上跪下来求我的。<br/>“怎么，是猴子……”<br/>“不是大哥的事，是我自己求您帮忙。”阿健好像马上就要哭出来的样子。“不过我先向大哥请示过了，他允许我来打扰您。”<br/>不是猴子的事，而是阿健自己的事。猴子平常对小弟算是宽厚，既然是他让阿健来找我帮忙，那一定是有些什么黑帮都解决不了的棘手事情，才使得阿健只能来委托我。</p>
<p>我朝楼上喊了一声出门了，不管老妈吼了什么，便跟阿健一起离开了水果店。对面路边停着的是一辆银色的豪华跑车，我不由得吹了声口哨。看来池袋的穷人只有我，黑帮什么的是绝对不会缺钱的。<br/>阿健有些不好意思，“之前欠钱的一个男人是开车行的，拿了车抵债，老大允许了。”这样的车确实符合冰高组代理组长的身份。<br/>我们来到了车站旁边的咖啡馆，找了个靠窗的好位置，能看到公园里很多不怕冷的女孩子在这样寒冷的天气冷还穿着超短裙、秀出自己的双腿。女孩子们真是厉害啊，我就算坐在温暖的咖啡馆里，仿佛还是能感受到水果店里的寒气。<br/>阿健很贴心地给我买了热可可，“店员推荐的冬季限定款。”<br/>我喝了后，浑身都熨帖不少。醇香的可可，在甜腻中带着佛手柑的清新和薄荷的清爽。不知为何，我自然而然地想带阿崇也来尝一尝，可能是清爽的味道让我想起了池袋国王凛冽的性格来了吧。<br/>不过正事为主，“那么，有什么事情我能帮得上呢？”<br/>“请您帮我找到我妹妹！”阿健的头压低得抵到了桌子上。<br/>“我倒不是不能帮忙”，尤其是做哥哥的拜托我这样的事情。我虽然是独生子，只有个户籍上的妹妹，但她如果失踪的话，我一定也会不遗余力地要找到她吧，“可是冰高组在池袋的人脉和资源远不是我个人能比的，有没有试着先拜托一下猴子？”这样的事猴子不会坐视不管的，即使他是名冷酷的黑帮干部，但自己小弟的妹妹失踪了，当老大的一定不能袖手旁观才对。<br/>“事实上，老大动用了组里的资源帮我，可是最后却发现我妹妹跟小林会的有关系……”<br/>果然喝再多的热巧克力也不管用，我突然又浑身发冷了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 白色的圣诞节 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像不少黑帮组织的成员一样，阿健也有着称不上幸福的家庭。他的父亲很早就沾染了赌博的习惯，败光家产后不知所踪，“在哪里死掉了也说不定”，阿健用毫无情感的语气说着。从小就被放高利贷的黑帮踏破家门，长大后自己却成了黑帮分子，不得不说有些讽刺啊。不过对于十几岁的男孩子来说，想要快速逃离那种家里有一个病恹恹的老妈和一个在念国小的妹妹的环境，可以选择的路还真的不多呢。<br/>好在黑帮的收入还是有保障的，至少阿健能供妹妹念到了高校，老妈也有钱看病。可就在国三的时候，因为妹妹的同学偶然发现去接妹妹出来玩的阿健原来是帮派成员，学校里的女生们便对妹妹进行了孤立。“呐呐，那个三年级二班的竹中绫子，你们知道吧，她的哥哥可是黑帮呦。”妹妹本来长得就很可爱，受男孩子喜欢，却招致了很多女孩子的嫉妒，这样的素材毫无疑问成为了嫉妒的宣泄口。整个国三妹妹都在学校都受着孤立，虽然碍于哥哥的身份没有人敢明目张胆的欺负她，可一夜之间就再没有一个朋友，对于一个十几岁的女孩子来说，肯定是相当难熬。<br/>“于是，上了高校后，她便不再接受我的钱，也不让老妈跟我见面。说什么，‘我为什么有一个混黑道的笨蛋哥哥啊’，一分钱都不肯接受”。<br/>“绫子为了不花我的钱，自己在放学后要去打零工，一般是繁华地带的餐厅一类，只要能吃苦就能够找到活儿干。做哥哥的我虽然内心愧疚，但似乎她也能够独当一面了，便放心地不再纠缠着让她一定要收下我的钱，只是偶尔跟老妈偷偷见下面。”<br/>“可就在上个月末，老妈跟我说绫子不见了。”阿健说到这里，下意识地攥住了胸前的项链。</p><p>阿健自然心急如焚，绫子的电话怎么都打不通，连老妈打电话都打不过去。虽然报了警，但由于没有案件，警察也只是草草调查了一番，说是绫子大概是跟男朋友在一起吧，这个年纪不想回家的女生可是有很多的。阿健则下决心自己一定要查清楚，他从老妈那里问到了绫子打工的居酒屋，那边的店员也说绫子是有个男朋友的，好像叫小刚，二十岁出头，长相跟绫子颇为般配，但具体到小刚姓什么、做什么就不是很清楚了。在阿健的一再恳求下，居酒屋的老板很勉为其难地说，“大概，从穿着上来看，跟你从事的是相似的行业”。<br/>这不可能吧。阿健的第一个念头就是这样。绫子是最讨厌黑帮的，怎么可能会跟黑道人士交往呢。无论如何这种事情听起来非常不对头，尤其是绫子已经好几天没有联系老妈了，不是出了什么事吧。老妈因为过于担心妹妹，心力交瘁，不得不住院休养。这种事到这时候凭借阿健这样区区一个黑帮小弟的力量是无法再追查下去了，他只好回到组里拜托猴子。</p><p>猴子不愧是有能力的黑帮干部，手下的小弟是可以依靠这样的老大的。他动用了组里的一些关系，打听到了绫子打工的地方是东京大型组织的地盘，那边的店铺都是小林会下属的组织照拂的。至于绫子的“男朋友”，说不定也是那样的组织的成员。追查到这里，就不能再借助冰高组的力量了。否则像这样的小组织，是不能够同小林会来抗衡的。在后者的地盘上大摇大摆地追查一个黑帮成员的下落，搞不好会被认为是挑衅。故而猴子推荐阿健来拜托我，看看我这个置身黑道帮派意外的麻烦终结者有没有好的办法。<br/>“所以，求求您，一定要帮帮我！”猴子再一次把头磕到了桌子上，引起了旁边几张桌子顾客的侧目，不过池袋吗，这样的场景应该见怪不怪才对。<br/>“好吧，我可以查查看。你有没有什么关于绫子的资料呢？”<br/>阿健立刻把一个文件夹递给我，里面有绫子的照片，学校信息，打工的居酒屋店员的描述，等等。有了这些，我可以拜托东京第一黑客帮我查查看。<br/>“还有这个”，阿健把那条女士项链摘了下来放在我手里，“这是绫子的东西，她国小的时候从妈妈的首饰盒里翻出来后就一直戴着。后来一次我们吵架后，她把这条项链送给了我，说她把最宝贵的宝贝送给哥哥，希望我们能够和解”。阿健眼睛红了，泪水不住地往下流，“啊，我到底是什么样的笨蛋老哥啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 白色的圣诞节 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在大众餐厅拜托北东京第一黑客Zero One查询失踪少女的情报并不是什么难事，尤其是我殷勤地提出为他今天的拉面和圣代付账。我把绫子的资料递给了他，黑客只是略微扫了一眼，手指便在键盘上舞动起来，屏幕的亮光反射在他清澈的眼睛里，好像什么不真实的虚幻图像。有时候面对如今这个被数码产品和数字讯息充斥的世界，我也会开始略微考虑到底哪个世界才是真实的问题：是我们所处的这个有形形色色的好人与坏人、有女孩子会失踪的世界，还是网路上那个又无数处理模块、数据线构成的同样由有形形色色的好人与坏人的世界呢？起码在那个世界里女孩子不会随随便便就轻易失踪吧？但又觉得我这样的想法如果大声说出来，会被Zero One嘲笑幼稚，毕竟对于他那样的黑客来说，让一个“人”在那个世界里失踪说不定也是可以轻松做到的。<br/>
此时自觉无趣的我只好看向窗外，望着车站附近的人来人往。我看到几个蓝衣的G少年在广场旁边坐着吃便当，不由得想，他们的老大阿崇现在在做什么呢。大概是无聊地坐在梅赛德斯里对手下们发号施令吧，话说G少年的产业可是在西池袋发展得很不错，说不定我想请他喝热可可的咖啡店里都有阿崇的股份在。</p><p>“找到了。”Zero One清冷的声音说道。<br/>
他把一台电脑的屏幕转向我，像是某个社交网站的样子，里面有很多照片，都是同一对年轻男女，女孩子看样子是绫子，男孩子我就不认得了，不过从亲密的程度来看，大概是她的男朋友吧。<br/>
“这个男生叫天野刚，是小林会下面组织的成员，看样子和你要找的女孩子是情侣关系。”<br/>
这都能查得到？这个男生在大部分的照片里穿着都像是大学一年生一样普通，面容显得稚嫩，怎么也看不出来是个帮派分子啊。<br/>
Zero One好像看出了我的想法，“现在的年轻人经常会忍不住把自己的生活分享到网络上，但这样很容易造成隐私信息的泄露，被其他人利用。”<br/>
“那么，有什么办法可以联系到他们呢？绫子的手机一直处于关机状态”我从阿健那里得知，绫子的电话根本打不通。不仅仅是她不肯接大哥的电话的问题，而是连他们的老妈都无法联系上女儿。<br/>
“我可以给这个男生发送短讯试试。”<br/>
我忍住了好奇没有问Zero One怎样找到的天野的联系方式，只是拜托他帮我简短地自我介绍了一下说我是她哥哥拜托的人，然后请绫子尽快跟我的号码联络，因为绫子的妈妈由于过于担忧已经在医院治疗了。<br/>
“短讯就是这些吗？”<br/>
我想了想，如果绫子不肯接电话，那她也可能是在躲藏什么人，是从家里落跑、从而不想跟母亲与哥哥联络，还是实际上在躲着这个天野呢。但即使是这样，也值得跟天野联系看看，如果能够跟他见面的话，我有信心能够逼他讲真话，说出跟绫子有关的线索。<br/>
“请把这条项链拍下来发过去吧。”既然哥哥肯把自己珍视的东西交给我，那么我也应当值得妹妹的信赖才是。<br/>
Zero One敲下了回车，短讯就立刻送出了。剩下的就是期望绫子或者天野能够回讯吧。</p><p>我对黑客道谢后，就准备在公园消磨一下时光，虽然外面很冷，但我家的水果店也没有很暖和，起码在外面不会被老妈唠叨。虽然才下午四点，但太阳已经有要落山的样子，池袋的街灯也都纷纷亮起。我从附近的贩售机买了饭团和热咖啡，在广场边上的长椅上找了个空座，稍微惬意地放松倚着，来欣赏这个世界上我最熟悉的角落一天的谢幕。<br/>
就在我把饭团的最后一口塞到嘴里的时候，我的手机响了，是个陌生的号码，我赶紧囫囵把米饭吞下去。<br/>
“……喂，我是阿诚。”<br/>
“……”电话的另一端半天没有声响，就在我差点要以为这是打错了号码或者是那种无聊的恶作剧电话时，一个细弱的男声响了起来，“……诚、诚哥吗……我叫小刚……”<br/>
居然是天野！我的心开始激动得砰砰跳，大脑也在飞速运转起来。<br/>
“是的，我就是阿诚，受绫子的哥哥所托，希望能够知道绫子的下落，因为他们的母亲对女儿真的要担心死了。”<br/>
“请……请你转告给健哥……绫子……绫子跟我在一起……真的没有事……”<br/>
这样的语气怎么听起来都不像一点都没有事的样子。<br/>
“那么，可以请绫子跟我说一句话吗？请你相信我，我只是想确认绫子真的还好。”<br/>
那边半晌又没有吭声，我也屏息凝神，连咖啡都在手里冷掉了。<br/>
可能过了五分钟，十分钟，还是二十分钟？那边才传来一个女孩子的声音，“喂……你真的是哥哥的朋友吗？”<br/>
“是真的，我是阿健的朋友哦。我知道你虽然不喜欢有个在黑道团体的哥哥，但阿健真的是个很可靠的人。你妈妈联系不到你之后因为过于焦虑已经在住院疗养了。你哥哥为了能够找到你，可是跪下了求了他的老大帮忙，他老大让他来拜托我这个池袋麻烦终结者。你给他的项链，他也一直很宝贝地带着身上，如果不是为了这此，他说什么也不肯摘下来的。”我不知道阿健是否真的跪着求了猴子，不过以他的性格来看应该八九不离十吧。<br/>
那边又没有了声响。<br/>
“我不是帮派分子哦，我家是开水果店的。我自己也有在街头杂志发表文章，不过平常也会帮朋友解决麻烦事……”我试图描述自己真的是个正派人，才不是什么帮派分子。<br/>
那边突然开始了抽泣，“呜……妈妈真的住院了吗……哥哥也没有办法吧……”<br/>
唉，绫子应该还是很后悔这样一声不响地就失踪了吧。<br/>
“你可以去看望你妈妈一下吗？让她知道你没有事，应该会很有利于康复吧。”<br/>
那边的抽泣声更响了，她好像哭着跟天野讨论了什么，天野的声音从电话的另一头传来，”诚哥……真的可以拜托你，帮帮我们吗？“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 白色的圣诞节 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天野不肯在电话里多讲，但提议由他出面来到池袋与我们面谈，而且希望绫子的哥哥能够在场。我想了想，觉得这样的要求也是合理的，便约好了时间跟地点，又通知了阿健。<br/>阿健那边开始很生气，在电话里吼着”这小子在搞什么名堂！我绝对饶不了他！“但还是很高兴至少绫子目前是安全的。<br/>我倒是不怕天野那边有什么见不得人的计划，既然他敢一个人来池袋，我跟阿健加在一起，是不会让他占了上风的。<br/>第二天中午，我跟阿健老早就在Denny's快餐店门口等候，但天野迟迟不肯露面。阿健心急如焚，不停地抽着烟，时不时恶狠狠地说，”他不是在耍我们吧“。我只好劝他稍安勿躁，至少天野在电话里给我的感觉是对绫子很在意，而且似乎他自己也有些胆小。<br/>离约定的时间过了快半个小时，阿健已经把最后一根烟都抽完了的时候，一个带着墨镜和厚围巾的男生走到了我们面前，他微弱地问，”是……诚哥和健哥吗？”<br/>阿健这时忍不住冲了过去，薅起他的衣领喊道，“你小子就是天野！绫子在哪里！”<br/>我赶紧过去把阿健拉开，“喂，放手，好好说话，不要冲动！”</p><p>我们三个最终在快餐店的后巷找了个地方，天野才放心把墨镜跟围巾摘下来。确实是绫子照片里的那个男生，应该才二十岁左右，一身普通学生的打扮。<br/>他先向我们道了歉，“诚哥，对不起，在电话里还是没有办法确信你确实是受到健哥的拜托来寻找绫子的，今天见到健哥本人，能够确认你说的是事实。”<br/>“你小子，快点说到底怎么了！”阿健仍然怒气冲冲。<br/>天野的声音开始变得颤抖，“请你一定要救救绫子！”</p><p>同所有老套的深夜档电视剧一样，绫子打工的地方所在的繁华地带毫无疑问是大型黑帮组织的地盘。这样的地方游走着形形色色的人，其中不乏专门挑年轻女生下手的坏家伙。他们的目的并不仅仅是用钱财和礼物诱骗女性最后使其沦落到风俗业，就像之前我解决的单亲妈妈的事件，那些只是小帮派的作为。大帮派的行为则更“富有想象力”，也更有组织化。他们专门挑选打零工的年轻可爱的高中女生，这样的女孩子一般都过了十六岁，即使发生性行为也不会因此违法。通过一步步的哄骗，引诱女孩子们从事更高工资的工作，实际上则是把女孩子诱骗到黑道团体里。这些女孩子都被骗着签下来看似报酬很高但实际有着天价违约金的合同。女孩子们被告知，如果不听话或者胆敢把这件事说出去，不仅会被惩罚，还要付巨大的金额给黑道组织，全家跟着倒霉。<br/>她们只能选择默默地忍耐。这些女孩子之所以成为黑帮的猎物，正是因为她们出身底层，家里没有人可以求助，而且需要钱来维持生活——她们的背景可是被这些肮脏的猎手们好好地调查了一番。需要的时候，她们就会被黑道召唤到涩谷的豪华宾馆里面，一般需要服务的是黑道的高层，但也有一些跟黑道有关系的政客。绫子就是这样落入了小林会的陷阱。小林会是关东最大的团队住吉会下面的组织，牢牢控制着整个涩谷的地下世界。与丰岛地下世界有三个组织争锋不同，他们可是在涩谷一家独大。她被逼迫着服务小林会所属组织的干部们，就在这个过程中，与天野相识了。<br/>天野的父亲过去也是帮派成员，死于一次火拼，故而天野很早就进入了组织。但与他的父亲完全不相似的是他的柔弱，根本担不起一名组织成员的大任，所以平常只能做一做跑腿的杂事。他有时会被命令把这些女孩子从别的地方接到宾馆里面，而绫子就是其中的一个。也许一开始是绫子的美丽吸引了他，但几次默默地示好后，绫子把他当成了可以分享的伙伴，依靠着他，向他诉说着自己的痛苦，而天野只有默默地倾听，并痛恨着懦弱的自己完全没有办法。直到两周前出了事，绫子泪流满面地恳求他带她逃走，天野才下了莫大决心，背叛了自己的组织和老大，带着绫子藏了起来。他知道小林会在全力寻找他们，所以才约我们在西池袋见面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 白色的圣诞节 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊啊啊啊混蛋！”阿健低吼着不停地用把自己的拳头往旁边建筑物的墙上一下下砸去，我好不容易才拉住他，这时他的手早已鲜血淋漓。<br/>“她赚到的钱都是用出卖自己的身体换来的吗！我为什么没有发现啊啊啊！”阿健低声的嘶吼如同受困的野兽一般，简直是要动手杀人的样子。<br/>天野靠在角落里瑟瑟发抖，不得不说相比之下确实阿健的气势更像个合格的黑帮分子一点。<br/>“我说，黑道团体控制了那么多风化业，如果只是需要女人的话并不是什么难事，为什么还要诱骗这些女生呢？”我对这一点觉得疑惑。<br/>“因为风化业的女人们都不再新鲜了。”天野这样回答道。<br/>我不禁握紧了拳头，居然有这样无耻的想法，真是太可恶了。<br/>因为高中的女孩子们就像初绽放的蔷薇一样，纤细柔弱又美丽，很多黑道高层还有有利益关系的政界人士喜欢这样的类型。故而像小林会这样有着庞大风俗业的组织才会费力把这样的孩子们用诱惑和威胁收集起来控制住，以满足自己的欲望。等她们年纪大了以后，也会被像丢垃圾一样随意抛弃，那时可能也无法再过正常的生活而不得不从事风化业了吧。</p><p>“直到几天前，也就是十一月末，绫子出事了。”<br/>绫子虽然自己深陷其中，但本性仍然是个关心人的好孩子，这点倒是跟直肠子的阿健多少有些相似吧。这次她要服侍的是住吉会的高层，名叫结城。结城喝了不少酒，本就醉醺醺的，一下子叫了她跟另外一个年纪更轻、刚刚国中毕业的女孩子来。但由于他的行为过于粗暴，那个第一次做这种事的女孩子，小春，便不由自主地哭泣了起来。这样的哭泣反而使得结城更加失去了耐心，开始对小春进行了殴打。<br/>“小春哭得太可怜了，而且被那样打的话会受很严重的伤吧。”绫子尽管自己也很害怕，但不由得担心小春起来，直到最后小春痛苦的喊叫刺破了她的耳膜——“不能再这样下去了！小春还是那么年轻的一个女孩子啊”，绫子这样想着，当时突然充满了勇气，尽管她自己也是差不多年纪的高中女生。就是在这样善良的、要保护别人的勇气驱使下，绫子拿起了房间里的花瓶，在结城对小春施暴的时候，走到他身后，狠狠地打破了他的头。<br/>“结城大哥当时简直要杀了她一样，异常愤怒，但由于头上的伤流了不少血，而且又喝醉了，步履踉跄，绫子才得以从宾馆跑了出来。”<br/>在门外把守的正是跑腿小弟天野，见到惊慌失措地向他求助的绫子，尽管自己也很害怕，但他还是毫不犹豫地带着绫子逃走了。因为根本不敢住旅馆，他们目前藏在跟天野已经去世的母亲交好的阿姨家的老房子里，但在涩谷的地界，被找到是迟早的问题。<br/>他们把自己的电话号都作废掉，另外又买了一支新的手机。天野虽然无比慌乱，但脑子还是蛮灵光的。不过也正因为如此，绫子的家人才联系不上她。Zero One是通过天野几乎没有人知道的社交网络账号才能跟他进行通讯，不愧是北东京的第一黑客啊。一开始天野也不是很放心，但绫子看到她送给阿健的项链后，觉得我是个可以信赖的人。不过天野还是谨慎地决定要亲自跟阿健见面确认一下，所以才有了车站前快餐店的一幕。</p><p>现在的当务之急是把天野和绫子接到安全的地方藏起来，我估计猴子那边是没有什么办法的——决不能让绫子藏到阿健那里，否则最后说不定真的会变成黑帮结仇火并，那样猴子一定会被勒令自杀谢罪吧。<br/>这个时候只能麻烦我的死党、池袋的国王大人了。我拨打了阿崇的号码，接电话的大概是阿崇身边的几个手下中的一个，反正声音好像听过。我听到那边说，“国王， 诚哥找您。”<br/>接下来就是阿崇冷得冻死人的声音响起，“阿诚，你莫非有事拜托我？”<br/>“陛下的情报网还是一如既往的灵敏啊。”<br/>“从羽泽组那边听到了一些信息，不过找人这种事，阿诚一个人就搞得定吧？”<br/>我把事情的经过跟阿崇说了一下，“我想借助G少年的力量，找一个安全的地方，可以绫子跟天野好好地藏起来。”<br/>阿崇略微思索了一下，说，“这件事交给我来处理吧，毕竟知道的人越少越好。”<br/>结果就是阿崇慷慨地给我们提供了一辆毫不起眼的旅行车，叫他的光头副手给我们开过来，同时给我送了一枚钥匙。“等你接到了绫子给我打电话吧，我会把地址亲自告诉你。”阿崇这样说道。<br/>阿健开车载着我跟天野去涩谷。天野上车后问我，“那个，诚哥，请问你找来帮忙的这个朋友，是不是真的可靠呢？”问完之后他就立刻低头道歉，“对不起，我绝对不是怀疑诚哥的朋友，只是……”<br/>“没关系啦，我这个朋友呢，是我最好的死党，也是这个世界上我最可以信赖的人呦。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 白色的圣诞节 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在确认好周围绝对安全后，阿健把车停在了绫子目前藏身的公寓楼附近。按照天野的带领，来到了阿姨的旧公寓门前。<br/>“请让我来敲门吧，我跟绫子有约定好的信号。”天野先是轻轻地敲了两下，中间停顿之后，又重重地敲了三下。<br/>这时阿健按耐不住，他使劲地用巴掌拍门，“绫子快开门，是哥哥！”<br/>门先是被打开了一个小缝，当门里的人看到天野和阿健后，才把门完全地打开了。<br/>一个看样子不到二十岁的女孩子扑到了阿健的怀里，呜咽着“哥哥……”她虽然面色苍白，也没有化妆，但憔悴的神色还是难以掩盖天生丽质。<br/>阿健把绫子紧紧地搂在怀里，眼里也不由得充盈着泪水，“笨蛋绫子，为什么不早跟哥哥说……”<br/>我虽然不想打扰兄妹重聚的场面，但还是不得不说，“我们还是尽快离开比较好。”<br/>天野跟绫子解释了要转移藏身之处到池袋的计划，二人稍微收拾了一下就在我们的陪同下上车离开了。<br/>这一路好在比较顺利，快要到池袋的时候我给阿崇打了电话，不出意料地接电话是国王本人。<br/>他给我描述了一个地址，“算是G少年安全屋一类的吧，但这样的地方有很多处，就算是团体内的成员也是无法猜测到我让你们去的具体是哪一间。”<br/>我略微想了一下，“阿崇，可以麻烦你在那边等我们吗？现在的境况很棘手，既然现在我们把人藏在池袋，还是让G少年也了解事情的进展比较好。”<br/>“好，我自己过去，一会儿见。”阿崇毫无异议。</p><p>我转头跟后座的天野跟绫子说，“提供藏身处的人名叫阿崇，是我的死党，你们可以像信任阿健或者我一样信任他。他是池袋的少年团体G少年的老大。这件事关系到东京的大型地下组织，阿健既然身在极道，贸然插手可能会造成更严重的后果。但G少年属于池袋的灰色地带，如果想跟小林会这样的组织抗衡的话，有他们的协助是必不可少的。”<br/>两个人都点头表示认可。看到他们的手紧紧地握在一起，我想在天野跟绫子之间一定有很深厚的感情吧，在生死关头可以对彼此托付，也说得上是一种难得的幸运。<br/>阿崇提供的地址在立教通分岔出的一条小路上，看起来是一栋毫不起眼的建筑物。越是不起眼的地方越安全吧，心里这么想着，我们从车上下来，按照阿崇的指示从后院进去上了二楼。地址是楼梯口处的公寓，如果遇到什么情况，应该比较容易逃走，可见选址费了心思。门半开着，我直接推门进去，果然看到阿崇靠在窗边。他今天穿了一件修身的衬衫，上面绣着的LOGO是我不认识但一定贵得吓死人的牌子，下身配的黑色西裤，面料昂贵的冬季外套搭在旁边的沙发上。<br/>“你们很慢呀。”国王大人冷冰冰的声音抱怨着。<br/>“啊啊，抱歉啦，我们可是很谨慎地防止被跟踪呢。”<br/>“这是阿健”，阿健深深地鞠躬到地。<br/>“国王，对不起，给您添麻烦了。”<br/>“这二位是天野跟绫子。”两个孩子还是有些害怕的样子。阿崇冰原一样的气场实在是给人压力太大，就算是帅哥，有时候也会让人感到不安吧。</p><p>等两个人稍微安顿下来，我们大家都来到了客厅的沙发坐下。<br/>“请你好好把这件事再描述一下吧。虽然我刚刚有听阿诚讲，但为了能够应对得当，还是应当听一听当事人的讲述。”阿崇对绫子要求到。<br/>绫子真的是很了不起的女孩子，尽管是非常痛苦的回忆，她还是鼓起勇气来跟我们好好地描述了经过。面色苍白的天野一直把她的手攥在自己的手中，好像在给她鼓励一样。旁边的阿健神色依旧痛苦愤怒得要杀人的感觉。<br/>“拜托您帮助我们吧。结城是小林会所属的住吉会的高层，是个连组织内的黑帮分子都十分害怕的恐怖的家伙。之前就听说过他甚至把招来服侍的男孩子都打得很惨的事情，如果我们被他抓到，真的会被狠狠地折磨”，绫子摇了摇头，“不，可能会被杀吧。”<br/>“居然有这样可怕的人……”阿健张口结舌，就连身为真正的黑帮分子的他对于这样暴虐的行径都感到过分。<br/>“小林会诱骗的年轻的女孩子们就是给结城这样的高层服务的。像他这样恶劣的人，却只喜欢纤细美丽的孩子们，真是太可耻了。”天野虽然对组织里的人怕得要死，但内心还是有正义感的。</p><p>“那我们接下来要怎么做？天野跟绫子要在这边藏很久吧，应该还是要好好计划。”我问阿崇。<br/>阿崇此时的眼神非常冷酷，甚至有些吓人，“接下来，当然是要跟小林会谈判了。”<br/>“喂，你在说什么啊！”阿健非常愤怒地吼道。<br/>我也感到很诧异。<br/>阿崇嗤笑了一声。“连我都从羽泽组听说了阿健的妹妹失踪了，似乎跟小林会的成员有关系，那么小林会知道阿健的事也是迟早的吧。也许池袋本地黑帮怕跟大型组织产生摩擦，这并不代表小林会的人会顾及区区一个冰高组的面子。到时候难道羽泽老大还会护着阿健吗？”<br/>这样的关系我确实没有考虑过。黑道的复杂与肮脏我平日有所耳闻，但很多时候我忘记了帮派分子并不都是像猴子那样可以相处的人，或者换句话说猴子才是黑道的异类吧。<br/>“所以啊”，阿崇边说边穿上外套，“我们必须要搞清小林会的终极目的，才能做好充分应对的准备啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 白色的圣诞节 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从天野那里得知小林会负责日常事务的是叫青木的若头，似乎是个很油滑奇怪的家伙。要来他的联系方式后，我决定亲自与青木联系。这件事情一定不能让阿健出面，否则可能像阿崇说的，连阿健的安全说不定也很难保障。如果真有什么事情的话，还是叫小林会冲着我来吧。阿崇则表示G少年可以给我任何需要的支持，作为池袋人的我们，是说什么也不能对绫子的遭遇坐视不管的。<br/>小林会的若头爽快的接受了谈判的提议，可能在他眼里，我们这些池袋的小混混们也搞不出什么大名堂来。不过他也许低估了池袋小混混的骨气。<br/>我们约在了丰岛跟涩谷交界处的一块空地，双方都遵守约定没有带人马，或者不如说，是把其他的手下留在了离谈判地点距离恰当的地方以防事态突变。小林会那边是青木跟两个强壮的手下，我们这边是我、阿崇跟天野。这次我们特意租了辆车避开耳目，把天野从藏身处接到了会面的地点。<br/>青木留了个刺猬头，穿着花里胡哨的衬衫，戴着一堆新潮的饰品，虽然冬天的太阳并不刺眼但还是在鼻子上架了一副样式看起来很轻浮的墨镜，比起黑帮头目简直更像个说唱歌手。但本人应该是个厉害角色，天野一见到他就忍不住发抖，不得不靠在我身上才能勉强站住。</p><p>青木用瞧不起人的语气说，“天野，没想到你一个大帮派的成员居然跟池袋的小鬼头们混到了一起。”<br/>天野哆哆嗦嗦地道着歉，“对不起……”<br/>“今天不是来听你道歉的。住吉会的高层们可是为了你这件事很伤脑筋啊。结城大哥被你马子砸破了头之后，可是一直想见见她呢。”<br/>天野终于站不住了，他一下子跪下来把头抵在地上不停地向青木道着歉，“青木大哥，对不起，请放过她吧，绫子当时真的不是故意的，她真的不是故意的……”<br/>“这件事你当然要好好道歉了，平常组织对你和那个女人睁一只眼闭一只眼就算了，现在她闯了祸你居然敢背着组织把她藏起来，竟然连电话都不接！你这家伙当然要好好谢罪吧！”<br/>青木走过来用脚狠狠地揣着天野，我想上前阻止他，却被阿崇拽着了，他示意我稍安勿躁。<br/>天野即使被踢得很惨，也还是一直在恳求青木放过绫子。<br/>“我们要找的是那个女人，你的事情另外再说！她藏到哪里去了！”<br/>我实在看不下去， 出声说，“堂堂的小林会就一定要跟一个高中的女孩子过不去吗？”</p><p>青木嗤笑出声，“这可是拿了黑帮的钱还打了黑帮高层的高中女生，我们当然想好好认识了。听说她家里也有人在帮派做事呢，居然还这么不懂规矩。不过，目前最大的问题是，看起来是你们这些池袋小混混把人好好地藏了起来，我可是很着急啊。”<br/>果然，小林会已经对身为绫子哥哥的阿健有所耳闻，看来阿崇的估计是没错的。<br/>阿崇这时说，“说不定我们池袋小混混见不得无辜的女性被利用，更无法接受她受到伤害。”<br/>“怎么，你就是安藤？”青木看来是听说过池袋国王的名号。“小鬼头们的头目自己看起来也还是个小鬼呢。”<br/>什么嘛，居然小瞧阿崇！<br/>青木终于放过了天野。他走到阿崇跟前，掸了掸他整洁的名牌外套上并不存在的灰尘，然后薅着他的衣领说，“安藤，你是要为了一个不相干的人跟我们开战吗？”他比阿崇高了一个头，看起来很有压迫感。<br/>阿崇则毫不在意地把青木手拨开甩到一旁。这时青木的一个手下气冲冲地过来要揍阿崇，“混蛋，对青木大哥尊敬些……”<br/>他的话音还未落，阿崇就动手了，一个毫不拖泥带水的利落直拳，在周围的人还没有看清楚发生了什么的瞬间，那个手下便摊到在地。<br/>是啊，这可是我们池袋的国王呦。他看起来只是个白皙纤细的英俊男生，但实际上是非常结实强悍的，身手很厉害。不过我还是紧张了起来，侧身站到了他的旁边，以防对方有进一步的动作。</p><p>青木制止了另一个想要冲过来的手下，反而大度地鼓了几下掌。他咧着嘴笑着说，“安藤，还真有你的。没想到模样像个模特似的，但动起手来是毫不留情呢。要是结城大哥他知道你这号人物的姿态，肯定想要见见你，你可比高中女生有趣多了。”<br/>不知为何，我对他意义不明的笑容里藏着的深意本能地厌恶。阿崇则依旧一脸无动于衷，好像在把青木当空气，不过熟悉他性格的我知道，这时平淡的表情下，阿崇已经非常生气了。<br/>青木把另外那个手下一直抱着的一个礼盒拿过来，递给了天野，说，“即使闯了祸，组织里还是会祝贺你到底找到了女朋友，这是大岛老大的心意，你收下吧。”<br/>天野跪在地上，勉强抬起了头，双手把礼盒接过来后，又深深地把头低了下去。看来黑道这些老掉牙的繁复规矩，即使在这样针锋相对的时刻，也要时时遵守。<br/>“所以，你们是坚决不肯说出绫子的下落了？”青木看看我们。<br/>“我们心意已决”，我知道这样的回答一定不会令青木满意，而且会引发更大的骚乱。但这就是我们所有人内心的坚定答案——就算是与大型黑帮团体为敌，我们也用我们保护池袋的决心一样来保护绫子。<br/>“那就，做好觉悟吧。”青木油腔滑调地说，“战争愉快”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 白色的圣诞节 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青木果然说到做到，池袋仿佛成了无声的战场。<br/>
不仅仅是跟我有关系的零零散散的各个小鬼们，即使是G少年也时不时被不知从哪里冒出来的帮派份子袭击。他们下手狠辣，而且总是三四人一起动手，就连G少年的武斗派也只有最后被送到医院一条途径。和以往小鬼们的打架不同，被小林会派来的这些专业暴力团体打伤的话很可能会落下终身残疾，女孩子们则不得不忍受恶心的骚扰，除了默默哭泣外根本没与办法反抗，一时间西池袋人心惶惶。<br/>
商户们也受了很大影响。不时会有暴力团体分子在店铺里故意刁难老板，或者恐吓店员，也吓跑了顾客。我家的水果店也被骚扰了好几次，老妈看到散落一地的水果，却只是默默地把它们捡起来再次摆好，并没有抱怨什么，她坚定地认为我做的是对的事情，理应守口如瓶。但她越是什么都不抱怨，我的心里越是难过。<br/>
我原本打算在Street Beat上揭露东京黑帮这样的不齿行为，但文章发布后刚过了一天就果不其然地被撤下了。编辑一脸为难的告诉我，如果不把这篇文章删除掉，杂志社就会被告诽谤。“你问问那个真岛，他有证据吗？要有真材实料才能进行所谓的指控吧，何况他可是在诽谤东京都的正经团体。真是混蛋，你们这样的三流杂志真是什么都敢发表啊！难道想关门吗！”编辑复述着电话里令人胆寒的威胁，最后一脸歉意地告诉我，杂志社毕竟还有员工要考虑，这样的博文他们真的没有办法继续发布。</p><p>猴子被羽泽组老大明令禁止参与这件事，他能够保住阿健就已经很艰难了，绝对没有能力来干预东京大型帮派的行动。他只有默默地派小弟来买水果，然后留下远多于实际价格的钱，来尝试弥补我家店铺的损失。<br/>
这期间我也曾经试图联系过横山，但他也没有什么办法。是的，对于大型黑帮高层和天野提供的有名议员的控告没有证据，那些被逼着服务于黑帮的女孩子们是绝对没有胆量跟黑帮抗衡的，因为这种事在黑帮的运作下跟卖春没什么两样，就连绫子都说什么不肯报警——因为她没有办法指控结城、反而是结城被绫子打伤了。这种形势下，如果警方进行贸然的调查，只会得到长官的训斥。至于在池袋中不停发生的暴力袭击事件，则被简简单单地归结于帮派争斗，没有人报警，也没有“平民”受伤，池袋署能做的只有动用本就有限的警力去更频繁地巡逻。他关照我一定提高警惕，尽量减少外出。<br/>
阿崇则非常冷静。在袭击事件变多后，他对G少年下达了严格的作战计划，要求成员们出行不要落单，如果遇到袭击，力量悬殊的话尽量以逃跑为主。“打不过黑帮的话就逃跑，这没什么可耻的”，国王这样同他的臣民说道。同时他亲自率领骨干们在池袋的核心地区巡逻，保护商铺不受小林会的骚扰，简直是整个组织都在时刻备战。而我也正是被阿崇这样的部署救了一命。</p><p>为了扫除这周以来的阴霾，老妈提议吃寿喜锅，让我也叫上阿崇一起。我给阿崇发了讯息后，就出门去附近的商超买需要的食材。买好材料刚一出门，我本能地警觉到危险，虽然我迅速地打倒了第一个偷袭者，但对方有好几个人，一个人在后边制住了我，另外的一个大块头一拳打在了我的胃部，当时就疼得无法呼吸。不过今天不仅是我真岛诚倒霉的日子，也是我运气爆棚的日子，阿崇带领的小组正好在附近巡逻，在对方要把我拖上一个没有车牌的厢式货车时，及时赶到救下了我。当时我没能亲眼得见国王打架的英姿，但据光头副官描述，国王抱着似乎要杀死对方的冷酷觉悟把对方几个真正的帮派打手几分钟内打倒。对方简直被他的杀气震慑住了，见占不到便宜，不得不放过了我。<br/>
食材早在我挨揍的时候不知道散到了哪里，看来寿喜烧是没办法在家里自己做了，好在阿崇出钱叫了外卖，我们还是能够跟老妈一起坐在二楼吃着温暖的食物。饭后老妈下楼去看店，把我们留在楼上。<br/>
我们之间沉默了许久，似乎都不知道要找什么话题来度过这个夜晚。阿崇慢慢地喝着老妈准备的“名贵”绿茶，刚刚打过架的双手，指节还泛着红色，在白皙的皮肤上显得异常鲜明。我盯着那双泛着血丝的手看了好一会儿，最终鼓起勇气说，“我想再联系青木进行谈判。”。<br/>
“你是认真的吗？明显是不交出绫子对方就不肯善罢甘休。”<br/>
“是的，但我们也没有什么特别好的办法。我想知道，怎样才能够让对方放弃在池袋的战争。”我看着阿崇，就好像要把这副我永远不会忘记的英俊面庞再次深深地描摹于心底一样。就在此时，跟老妈还有我最在意的人吃了多汁的香菇和嫩滑的牛肉后，我突然觉得我的人生是不会有什么遗憾了。<br/>
我不希望我想要保护的池袋变成战场、也不希望我的朋友们受到伤害。对于黑道来说，他们的目的是有一个人能够让他们出气，这个人一直以来我们都以为必须是绫子，所以拼了命也要保护她。或者这个人也可能是天野，但我们也绝对不希望他受到伤害。但实际上，这个人不一定非得是绫子她们，也可以是坚决拒绝透露她们行踪的人，比如我。如果只是要在愤怒的黑帮高层前担当起责任的话，我也可以吧。面对完全不可抗的强大力量，我绝对不可以看着池袋被吞噬，也绝对不可以看着我的朋友们受到伤害。这一周大家都已经身心俱疲，如果不尽早做个了断的话，明天又会如何呢。所以，就在今晚，就在此时，我有了支付最终极的代价的觉悟。<br/>
这时我的电话响了，号码是绫子的，我立刻接起来，“喂，绫子，发生了什么？”<br/>
“诚……诚哥”，绫子在电话的另一端泣不成声，“小刚他自杀了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 白色的圣诞节 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天野一直是一个胆小的人，甚至有些怯懦，但与此同时是富有同情心的。即使是身为东京大型黑帮的成员，也从没有真正改变过他内心的柔软。这就是他对绫子产生了同情、继而产生了爱意的源头，也正是这柔软的内心使得绫子能够不顾及他的黑帮身份来回应这份爱意。<br/>青木转交给小林的礼盒里，是一把弹夹里只有一颗子弹的手枪和一张便签。这是很符合黑道的恶劣玩笑，好像在说，只有一颗子弹，有胆量的话来报复吧。当然组织的头目们深知天野是没有这种胆量的，在他们眼中，天野刚是个很惜命的胆小如鼠的家伙。故而他们特意在纸条上写到，“为了得到原谅，你知道应该怎么做”，暗示他应当亲手把绫子处理掉来请求组织的谅解。天野到底会怎样得不知所措呢，想想他那个样子就令人发笑，说不定他那样的人为了保命，会把绫子交出来吧。动手杀人可不是他这种人能够做到的。<br/>天野确实没有所谓夺取他人生命的胆量，然而在过去的几天里，他终于及攒够了勇气来在软弱而短暂的一生里做最坚定的一个决定，把那颗子弹送进了自己的脑袋，以求组织能够就此息怒、放过自己心爱的女人。</p><p>天野的遗体已经被送到医院了。在二人一起生活了短暂的一周的屋子里，绫子在阿健的怀里泣不成声。<br/>“小刚他，就是个笨蛋……为什么呀……”<br/>阿健眼中也泪光闪闪，可能此时的他也可以理解为什么天野身为黑帮团体成员还是得到了讨厌黑帮的妹妹的青睐。“兄妹的感情充沛真是毫不令人惊讶的相似呀”，我心里想。<br/>我们向小林会发起了新的会谈邀约。天野已经在试图用自己的生命来守护绫子了，我无论如何也要守护我们的心爱之物。阿崇原本不是很赞同我的想法，在天野自杀后，似乎也觉得既然事已至此、再次会谈还是有必要的，但他建议把会谈放在几天后，似乎有一些情报要收集。而我则早就在内心笃定区区天野的以死谢罪并不会让组织满意，最坏的情况说不定甚至会更加激怒早已暴怒的高层，使得事态想更差的层面发展。我要想好对策、做好准备才是。</p><p>出乎意料的是，这次出面的居然是小林会的头目大岛，而且他还特意邀请了冰高组的齐藤富士男，也就是猴子，做见证，好像在讽刺地说别以为我不知道你们组织同这件事的关系一样。<br/>小林会的头目肯定不是我这样的普通人可以随随便便见得到的，也许阿崇有机会见到这样黑道的大人物，但说到底，对那些大型组织来说，我们就是生于池袋长于池袋的普通小混混而已。今天的会面猴子穿着他惯常的黑西装白衬衫，阿崇则穿了一套与他G少年老大名头相符的深蓝色名贵西装，里面是挺括的黑色衬衫，系了一根同样蓝色系的领带，衬得他用发蜡固定好的金发好像在发光一般。穿着帽衫和牛仔裤的我，和一屋子西服男在一起，就好像闯入了大人世界的小学生一样。<br/>办公桌后一身白西装的头目清了清嗓子，“天野这小子也算是我们看着长大的，既然事已至此，也没有太多可考量的。”<br/>是啊，事已至此。一个年轻人鲜活的生命，就像玫瑰花在冬天一样枯萎掉了。我是池袋的麻烦终结者、调停人、开水果店的真岛家的阿城，我有这么多年以来一直坚持的信念与道路——我要守护池袋，守护我所关心的人们。现在的我，终于认识到，池袋只是我能够守护的宝贵的小小梦幻岛，其所在的都市本身才是随时可以把我们吞噬的深海。一直做对的事、所谓正直的事，早晚就要付出代价吗？这就是这个残酷世界的真理？我有种突如其来的无力感。<br/>我看着大岛说，“那么……”<br/>“我还是很惜才的，而且人都有年轻过的时候。我在二十年前像你们一样的年纪，说不定也会做这样的选择吧。高层那边即使可以由我们来沟通，但终归有人要把所有的责任担起来，我们才好跟他们洽谈。切，本来把那个女生交出来就万事大吉了，没想到天野这小子突然有骨气了起来，还把你们这群池袋的小混混牵扯了进来。就算理论上天野是最好的责任人选择，不过死人的道歉不见得会让人非常满意的，你说呢？”大岛冷酷的眼睛看着我，好像直接把我心里的想法看透了一样。</p><p>也可能是我的心思太好猜了，说不定就是因为这样我才不讨女生喜欢。在这样好像大难临头的时候我的想法居然莫名其妙地轻松起来，可能这也是我阿诚的优秀特质之一。<br/>“这间屋子里，我是唯一一个知道绫子下落的人，但我也答应过去世的天野一定要好好守护她。所以不管贵组织要怎样的担当，我都是不二人选。”这话说完我就感受到猴子朝我低低地“喂”了一下，好像在责备我自作主张；阿崇则依然神色淡漠，像个冰块一样。<br/>大岛似乎没有预料到我把所有的责任都揽到了自己的身上，或者是没有预料到我意外的轻松感，他轻哼了一声，“那么真岛，既然天野是道上的人，如果按照道上的规矩来，你能做到吗？”他伸出了左手，然后突然曲起了小指。<br/>说实话这是我绝对没有猜到的，不过倒不能完全说是绝对不好的结果，不，恰恰相反，这甚至是超级轻松简单的结果，可能天野的死也多少熄灭了一部分黑道的怒火吧。我不想再看到有更多的人受伤了，我也不希望我、阿崇、猴子还有那么多朋友们所珍视的池袋受到更多的冲击。我还以为要怎样了不得的道歉才能够平息这次的混乱，区区一根手指又算什么呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 白色的圣诞节 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我开口刚要出声，旁边阿崇抢了先。他的声线依然冷酷平淡，就好像我们现在讨论的不是池袋生活的生死存亡，而是普普通通的商业洽谈一样，“这就是唯一的方式吗？如果只是让结城那些高层们安心，也不定非要一根切下来的手指，应该还有其他表示诚意的方式才对。”他有些夸张地松了松领带，语气竟然有成竹在胸的感觉。<br/>大岛从头到脚打量了我们很久，“混蛋，居然敢讨价还价，又不是什么漂亮的女孩子，真岛怎么看都是穷酸街角店的少店主，不过……”<br/>这人在说什么啊？<br/>“安藤”，大岛突然笑了起来，“你其实做了功课吧，看来是我小看池袋小混混的情报网络了。我一直以为池袋国王是所有女人都喜欢的那种很男人的粗犷类型，没想到听了青木的描述，简直是完全相反。见到真人确实是一副纤细少年的样子，倒是非常合适。”<br/>一旁站着的青木笑嘻嘻地插嘴，“所以我就说嘛，比起纠结于砸破他头的傻瓜女高生，结城大哥肯定会觉得安藤更有趣嘛。”<br/>喂，他到底在讲什么啊？难道在小看阿崇吗？我看向阿崇，迫切希望他给我解释一下，然而阿崇根本没有在看我。<br/>青木又加了句，“不过安藤这小子身手蛮好哦，五郎可是被他一下就打倒了呢”。五郎就是被阿崇在上次谈判时打了的那个强壮的小弟吧。<br/>“没关系，结城大哥作为风纪委员长，武斗的威名可是组内皆知”，大岛朝青木不在意地摆了摆手，又转头问阿崇“不过呀，安藤，就为了真岛？”他的哂笑这时候变得越发讨厌起来。<br/>“阿诚是我重视的人”，阿崇的声音依旧很冷淡，听不出情绪起伏。<br/>"喂，阿崇，你们在说什么……"我很不喜欢这种周围人在打哑谜的感觉。<br/>大岛看看我，又看看阿崇，“男人缺一根手指又不会怎么样，倒是你……”<br/>阿崇打断了大岛的话，反而拉着我就起身。他回头向大岛颔首，”那拜托会长牵桥搭线了，您的人情我是不会忘记的”。<br/>“嘛，我会跟结城转达你的诚意的。”大岛答应着，他又看向我，然后又看看阿崇，带着一种近似邪恶的促狭感。更令我不安的是青木也带着相似的表情，好像看了什么好戏一样。<br/>“阿崇，喂！你在做什么啊……”我拽着阿崇的手臂不让他出门，然而阿崇坚定地拖着我往门外走去。令人诧异的是，猴子也没有异议，而是帮着阿崇，握着我的肩膀，这两人硬是把我推出了小林会的办公室。</p><p>“你们在搞什么呀？阿崇！”到了楼外面我抓住阿崇问道。<br/>“我拜托小林会帮忙牵线，向那些高层好好道歉而已。即使是黑道，也不是只有切手指才能解决问题的。”阿崇回答到，像是在说一件稀松平常的事情。<br/>“怎么可能……”我不相信“好好道歉”就可以把这件事平息掉。我看向猴子，猴子却避开了我的目光。<br/>“阿诚可是保护了池袋呀，还是有十根指头比较好。”阿崇居然笑了。他拍拍我的肩膀，似乎在对我说，“相信我吧”。<br/>“这件事大岛既然答应作为中间人，那他会帮忙的，只要能跟高层说得上话，就可以解决了，毕竟天野已经以死谢罪了。阿诚你就相信安藤吧。”猴子也表示肯定，但我总觉得他像是有些要说的话又说不出口。<br/>“走吧，我们回池袋。”阿崇转身上了车。<br/>是啊，回池袋吧，回到我们的梦幻岛。虽然今天远远谈不上什么最坏的结果，但这段时间以来我有种已然在生死间走了一个来回的感觉。果然池袋外那个复杂残酷的世界的力量很轻松就能够把我们吞噬掉吧，这次可以说是拼尽了全力才能够保护我所在乎的东西。池袋是国王的池袋，保护了池袋，是不是也就保护了它的国王呢？我默默看着身旁阿崇刀削般英俊的侧脸，突然想立刻就带他去尝尝车站旁咖啡店的佛手柑薄荷热可可，但身心俱疲的我却没有说出口。</p><p>这件事过去一周后就是圣诞节。那果然是超级适合情侣们约会的日子，我家的苹果加橙子圣诞特别水果限定、其实就是把一枚苹果跟一枚橙子用漂亮的圣诞包装纸抱起来再用丝带装饰好，就有了不少销量，顾客大都是年轻的情侣们。<br/>圣诞夜那天整个池袋更是充满了浪漫的氛围，早上开始下雪，淡淡的雪下了一整天，到了中午的时候地上已经是一层松软的白色。我出门去外面转了一圈，广场周边的树装饰上了各种各样的霓虹灯，中央喷泉位置竖起的大圣诞树也挂满了彩灯和小天使，很多女生在尖叫着跟男友自拍，晚上的时候景色应当会更梦幻。剧场旁边的海报说今晚有圣诞音乐会，我决定邀请池袋繁忙的国王跟我这个庶民一起听一场免费的露天音乐会。这种事说起来好像是情侣才会一起做的，但我就是想跟阿崇一起度过今晚。阿崇当然是我最好的朋友，从工高开始我们就是彼此最信任的伙伴，但我想我对阿崇的感觉不仅仅是伙伴——我想要在他身边，一直一直。尤其是最近的委托掀起这么大的风浪，我所珍视的池袋生活差一点无法继续，尽全力保护了这样的生活后，我终于发现，我之所以要拼尽全力，是因为这也是阿崇的池袋。或者说，我拼尽全力所保护的，是跟阿崇一起在池袋自由的生活。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 白色的圣诞节 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说起来我也一周没有见过或者联系过阿崇了。那天分别后，阿崇好像大概说了下他会忙一阵子，我也没有什么特别的事情好打搅他。但今天不一样，我下定决心要跟阿崇一起度过圣诞夜。<br/>“喂？”难得的是阿崇自己接的电话，他的声音一如既往地冷。<br/>“真岛水果店向您倾情推荐圣诞特别水果，一千日元一份，限量一百份先到先得……”<br/>“阿诚啊”，那边阿崇好像轻笑了一下，他这次没有对我打电话开玩笑不耐烦，这还真是少见。<br/>“呐，阿崇，我可不可以请你，嗯，今晚出来呢？”我突然感觉自己有些结巴。跟阿崇这位老友打电话已经有上千上万次了，更麻烦的事情我都可以张口拜托，但邀请阿崇来跟我过平安夜却差点让我说不出口。<br/>“……”那边没有声音。<br/>“我一直想，请阿崇尝一尝车站旁那家咖啡馆的限定热可可，柑橘薄荷味道的。我喝到的第一次就想让阿崇也尝一尝。”<br/>“……”<br/>“还有，公园里的圣诞树好美，今晚有圣诞音乐会，我……”<br/>这样的口气听起来真像是害羞的国中恋爱女生啊，我都快受不了自己了。“总之，我非常想跟阿崇一起度过平安夜。”<br/>那边半天没有声音，等我开始怀疑是不是电话断线了的时候，我听到阿崇轻轻说。<br/>“啊，阿诚是这样想的吗”。<br/>“几点、在哪里见？”<br/>我的心一下雀跃起来，好像圣诞树上的小天使吹响了欢快的号角一样。</p><p>天色暗下来后，街灯、店铺和公园里的各种灯光装饰配上地上的薄雪，把这里点缀成了人间仙境。<br/>阿崇反常地没有穿他那些时髦的修身外套，而是穿了一件帽衫，帽衫外面是一件深蓝色的夹克，下身搭配一条普通的牛仔裤，国王今晚想体验一下庶民的生活吗。我自己的夹克是深蓝和白色相间的棒球服，如果从背影看去，稍微纤细矮一些的阿崇和稍微魁梧高一些的我，说不定看起来真的像情侣呢。兜帽罩住了他的一头金发，使得他的面容在夜色中有些看不清，当他走近时我感觉阿崇似乎消瘦了一些，不过他一直是纤细的类型，是我看错了也说不定。<br/>“现在是六点半，音乐会七点半开始，我们先去那边的咖啡店尝一尝热可可好不好？”<br/>阿崇点了点头，我们一起往咖啡店走去。快要到了门口的时候，阿崇突然说，“买好可可坐在公园里面喝怎么样？”<br/>外面的气温自然是很低的，不过我们穿的看起来还都很保暖。我原本是想像普通情侣约会一样跟阿崇在很有氛围的咖啡馆里享受一会儿温馨浪漫的二人时光，不过既然阿崇提议，我也没什么好反对的。<br/>我买好了两杯限定款，兴冲冲的出门时，外面冲过来几个叽叽喳喳的小女生，她们在欢乐地打闹，完全没有顾及到我恰好在往外走。一个女生恰好撞到了我身侧，我本能地把两只杯子举高，不过还是本能地“喂”了一下。<br/>阿崇本来是背对着店门的，听到我的叫声他快速冲了过来，看到并没有什么特别的事情便停住了。</p><p>我并没有什么事，热可可的盖子盖得很紧，没有液体洒出来。如今的女士们走路也稍微注意一下比较好吧。但当我向阿崇走过去的时候，我却发现了不对劲。<br/>不对劲的不是我，是阿崇。他的脸一直藏在兜帽里，而且似乎他特意避开光亮的地方。但由于他向我跑过来，正好面庞被咖啡店的灯光照亮，我才发现他英俊的面容比平常要淡漠而阴郁，最离奇的是他侧脸和嘴角似乎有着伤痕。我愣住了。那样的地方，以阿崇的超强反射神经来说是不可能是撞到的，显然是什么人打了阿崇一巴掌。但在池袋能够有胆量对国王动手的，我真的想不出。阿崇是搏击高手，即使在格斗中也很难有人会那样随意地给他的脸打到一巴掌。难道是哪个泼辣的美女吗？想到这里我的心突然绞紧了一般。<br/>阿崇问，“你有没有事？”<br/>“没有，我们去广场吧。”<br/>池袋G少年的国王是不是被某个女朋友打了这种听起来就很可怕的事情，果然不是很容易能够问出口的呀。</p><p>我们走到剧场前，我把一杯可可递给了阿崇，他呷了一口，评价道，“果然是很特别的味道”。<br/>“不知为什么，佛手柑和薄荷加起来的味道，让我想起了阿崇，可能是你平常说话声音太冷的缘故。”<br/>阿崇轻轻地笑了，“声音什么的，也不是我自己能够决定的吧”。<br/>我们闲聊了一些有的没的。音乐会开始了，演奏的都是经典的圣诞曲目，阿崇的脸仍旧隐藏在兜帽里，我只能看到他的部分侧脸，但一种本能的低落与哀伤感却渐渐地包裹住我。这个感觉不太对呀。我可是很期待地把阿崇约出来的，虽然我们都没承认这是个约会，但这跟情侣间做的事情也没什么两样吧，还是说阿崇没有感受到我的心意呢？或许，对他而言，我只是最好的朋友，根本没有往爱人的方面去考虑。<br/>音乐会的曲目都很欢快，整个广场都充满着幸福愉悦的音符。这样的音乐同我平时听的古典音乐好像有些格格不入，也许是我平常听的曲目不够快乐的缘故。阿崇似乎兴致还可以，不时地随着音乐轻轻摇摆。但我完全没有认真听。音乐会结束的时候，人群渐渐散去。我被内心的煎熬逼着做了决定，我要亲自问问阿崇。<br/>“那个，阿崇，之后你有什么事情吗？”<br/>“没什么事。”<br/>“嗯，没有什么，那个，很重要的人需要陪伴吗？”<br/>好像有个转瞬即逝的笑容划过了阿崇的嘴角，像是流星划过冬天的清冷夜空一样。“如果你是想问，我要不要跟某位女士共度平安夜，那么答案是没有。跟阿诚一起喝热可可、听音乐会就是我今晚唯一的计划”。<br/>我的心一下子雀跃起来，这时觉得，圣诞节最快乐的时刻也无非此时了，身边的阿崇，即使脸隐藏在阴影里，也像圣诞树顶那颗最亮的星星一样闪耀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 白色的圣诞节 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后面的事情我好像也记得不是很清楚了，就像一场梦。开始是美梦，后来变成噩梦，再最后又好似云开雾散，幡然醒来后，是否这一切都是黄粱一梦呢？<br/>
我买了一瓶洋酒，就跟阿崇在寒风中坐在公园里，看着圣诞树、来往的行人、店铺，看着我们的池袋。阿崇偶尔会回几条短讯，大概G少年那边还有事情要他定夺，但大部分时间我们就依偎在一起，说些有的没的，分享这一瓶酒。阿崇好像有心事，他不知不觉喝了很多。我把手搭到他的肩上，他也没有拒绝，反而靠在了我的肩膀上。这大概不是清醒时候的阿崇能够做出来的，但感到特别开心，因为这样说明阿崇觉得我是可以依靠的对象。<br/>
后来他好像拜托我送他回G少年那边，但我想既然已经很晚了，在我家过夜也无妨，于是便扶着他走到了水果店，或者不如说我把他边扛边拖回了家。<br/>
老妈看到我们趔趔趄趄地走进门，不免要说两句，“啊啦，阿诚你自己喝多就算了，干嘛把阿崇也要灌醉呢”。这时阿崇已经醉得睡着了，要不然他一定会跟老妈打招呼的。我把阿崇背上二楼，又叫老妈去准备醒酒汤，以防阿崇醒过来后头痛。</p><p>我把阿崇的外套和鞋子脱下来，把他放在床上后，又拿被子过来给他盖好。我不由自主地把他的兜帽掀开一点，阿崇在清醒的大部分时候是一个受人尊敬的冷酷领袖，有的时候还相当暴力，但在睡着的时候他安静的面容好像放下了所有的重担。他的头埋在我的枕头里，没有伤痕的那一侧脸冲向我，平常冷峻的眉眼此时柔软地闭着。我知道阿崇应该是不想叫我看到他脸上的伤的，要不然他应该也不会特意叫我买热可可到店外喝，而不是坐在灯火通明的咖啡馆内。但看到那样的伤痕，我不可能不在乎吧。我想如果阿崇明天心情好些的话，我还是要问问他。<br/>
至于老妈，可能比起我来，阿崇才是她的亲儿子吧。她不仅把暖气开到最大，又毫无怨言地把醒酒汤准备好。“说起来，阿诚，下午有个宅急送的小哥给你送来一封信。”宅急送？我想不到谁会给我寄信。我把信拿到楼上，阿崇睡得正熟。我靠在他旁边坐在地板上，把快件拆开，真希望是圣诞老人给我送来一百万日元啊。</p><p>然而快件里没有钞票，只有一封信和一张照片。信件是写给我的，字体龙飞凤舞得像本人一样恶劣，落款是青木，邀我在12月的最后一天于池袋会谈。最可恶的是青木促狭欢快的语气，“小诚诚，你想不想知道事情的进展呢？我可以是迫不及待地想要再次跟你见面了呦。附送一张我拍摄的可爱阿崇给你。”<br/>
照片并不可爱。不仅仅不可爱，这是在这个世界上我看到过的最残忍的照片。它像一把无形的刀一样，深深地插到的我的心里。看到照片的第一眼，我浑身立刻僵住了，然后感觉透不过气来。过了好一会儿我才发现自己的脸上满是泪水，一只手死死地攥住照片，另一只手捂在嘴上防止我自己哭出声，但还是抖得跟筛子一样。<br/>
旁边，我简陋的房间里简陋的榻榻米上，我的旧被子里，阿崇正在安然地睡着，偶尔翻动一下。<br/>
照片里，豪华的宾馆房间的豪华的大床上，阿崇赤裸无助地躺在那里，手被捆在一起，他不是睡着了，应该是失去了意识。床上到处是各种恶心可疑的液体。他脸上的那一处被巴掌打了的伤痕在照片中显得格外新鲜，不，不仅仅是脸上，在他纤细优美的身体上也满是被粗暴对待的痕迹。<br/>
我的心里最珍贵的宝贝，我从未曾说出的爱恋，我的国王，我最好的死党……我的爱人，就在这张照片里，被我们无法对抗的力量撕碎了。<br/>
啊，为了什么呢？池袋和池袋的小混混们。<br/>
“阿诚可是保护了池袋呀，还是有十根指头比较好。”那天阿崇的声音在我脑海中响起。<br/>
我把脸埋在了阿崇旁边的被子里，怯懦地在温暖的被子下握住了他的手，内心被愤怒、悲恸与怜惜充盈着，继续撕心裂肺的无声哭泣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 白色的圣诞节 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我看到了光亮，白色的、纯洁的，好像圣诞树上小天使的翅膀那样洁白的光。起身向窗外看去，原来已经早晨了，下了一夜的雪已经覆盖了整个街道，把我居住的池袋最底层的街区也装点得如华丽的舞台剧一般。<br/>
我一整夜都在清醒地痛苦着，上次这么难过是什么时候呢？好像还是阿崇被薰刺伤了动脉、生命垂危的时刻吧？阿崇此时还在我身旁安静地睡着，睡着了的他，在想什么呢？<br/>
我不想再躺下去了，于是起床洗漱，镜子里的我眼圈黑的吓人，神色黯淡，眼神则非常空洞，我简直快要认不出自己来。走下楼去，老妈看到我这幅样子，立刻唠叨起来，“就说嘛，叫你不要喝那么多酒……”<br/>
“啊老妈好啰嗦啊。”我没有理她，而是把早饭默默准备好，放在托盘里，端到楼上去。<br/>
老妈这时在我身后悄悄地说，“是给阿崇准备的吗？你这小子还蛮贴心的，要是有这个心思对女孩子就好了……”<br/>
我听到后不由得顿了一下，但还是继续往二楼走。</p><p>贴心吗……我对阿崇的心意，我自己大概也是现在才搞清楚。有喜欢的事物想要一起分享，危机的时刻可以相互依靠，这些也许是相识十几年的死党也可以做得到的。但那种平安夜一定想要跟阿崇在一起度过的心情，还有阿崇为了我所作的牺牲，这样的事情，不仅仅是朋友之间可以解释得了的吧。<br/>
进屋的时候，我发现阿崇已经醒了，歪坐在被褥上，但还是有些睡眼惺忪，这时的他完全没有国王的威势，反而像个天真的小孩子一样。一头金发已经被压乱了，兜帽也早掉了下来，但在白天的日光里，更显得他脸上的掌痕鲜明。我的心又开始疼痛起来。<br/>
“在你的床上醒来，还真是件恐怖的事情啊。”<br/>
“喂，你在说什么啊？”<br/>
“昨天不是拜托你把我送回G少年那边的住所吗？今天一睁眼看到发霉的天花板，可是真的很吓人呢。”<br/>
“呵，是浦岛太郎那种感觉吗？被豪华的龙宫赶出来了后反而在草屋里醒过来。”<br/>
阿崇自己也笑了。“是工高的时候那种感觉吧，一起过夜什么的。”<br/>
“啊，那时候我可没有服侍过你吃早饭呦。”说着，我把托盘放到了阿崇前面，又把水递给他。<br/>
“谢啦，那我就不客气地接受真岛酒店的送餐业务了。”</p><p>我静静地看着阿崇吃早饭，内心思绪万千。<br/>
“阿诚吃过早饭了吗？怎么看起来脸色这么不好，我好像才是喝得比较多的那个。”<br/>
“大概是好久没喝酒了的缘故，一下子喝了很多，反而睡不好。”我才意识到自己忘记吃早饭了。<br/>
“外面好像雪很大的样子。”<br/>
“嗯，是白色圣诞节。”阿崇有过好几个女朋友，但没有哪个女生跟他在一起很长时间。所以大部分时候还是一个人，就算是G少年的老大，是不是也会感到孤单呢？<br/>
“你在想什么啊？一大早好像就心事很重的样子。”<br/>
“在想啊，国王大人是不是不习惯庶民家的粗茶淡饭。每天早上都有手下给你在咖啡店买好早餐吧。”<br/>
阿崇想了一下，“就算是店里做的精致早点，还是在阿诚家吃早饭的氛围比较好吧。”<br/>
是吗？阿崇喜欢跟我在一起的氛围？<br/>
不过他紧接着又说，“不是每天都有这么美丽的雪，真干净啊。”<br/>
白色的雪真是美丽。阿崇的金发和白皙的俊俏面庞在灰白的天光里好像渐渐变得透明一般，我生怕他会就这样消失掉。我多么希望能够抓紧他、拥抱他、抚平他的伤痛，让此刻一直延续下去。</p><p>阿崇吃过早饭就联络了手下，不一会儿光头副手开着一辆豪华的保时捷把他从真岛水果店接走了。<br/>
我们直到分别，也没有关于阿崇脸上的伤痕说起过一个字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 白色的圣诞节 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今年的最后一天很快就来了，老妈已经开始念着要看红白歌会，又用扣工资这样可怕的威胁逼着我把家里做了扫除。三十一号那天的中午，我找了个借口说要买年糕就跑出了家门。老妈在店里大喊，“别忘了给齐藤和阿崇带一些！要好好感谢人家照顾店里的生意啊！”<br/>青木把见面的地址选在了文化剧场对面的一家连锁咖啡店，我过去的时候已经爆满，好在他先到了，此时正在完全没有羞耻感地跟可爱的店员调情。他仍旧一副夸张的打扮，比起黑道来更像是某个街头先锋艺术家，只不过从乖张的举止中不时透露出的压迫感让人觉得他并不是一般人士。<br/>“小诚诚，这里这里”，他见到我后居然是一副笑嘻嘻的模样。<br/>我十分想冲上去薅着他的衣服给他一拳，但由于身处热闹的公共场所，不得不忍住了。<br/>“我点了两杯美式，你喝美式的吧？”<br/>“喂，混蛋，你在搞什么鬼！”我在他对面重重地坐下，简直想用目光把他戳穿。<br/>“不要激动，这次我可是自己来的，是要跟你好好讲话的。”</p><p>我强迫自己镇静下来，但应该脸色非常不好看。<br/>“什么嘛，眼神像是要杀人一样，你跟安藤不会真的是……”青木促狭地勾了勾小手指。<br/>“混蛋，你们到底对阿崇做了什么？那张照片是怎么回事？”没忍住狠狠地砸了下桌子。咖啡杯子发出了清脆的碰击声，里面褐色的液体也溢了出来，周围几桌的顾客不由得纷纷侧目。<br/>“哈？原来你还真的想不出来？我就说，这才应该是池袋小混混的正常水准。像安藤那种判断力在池袋应很罕见吧，怪不得你们把那家伙尊为国王啊。”<br/>“……”这人在说什么呀。<br/>“你不要误会我们小林会跟你们池袋特意过不去什么的，毕竟结城大哥是我们上层组织的高层，他的意志是没有办法违背的。本以为找到那个女高生就万事大吉了，没想到天野倒是痴情。话说这小子从小就在帮派里，就这么挂掉了，大岛老大可是很心酸哪。”<br/>“绫子如果落到你们这群人手里，是不会有什么好下场的，我们池袋还是有骨气保护女孩子的。”<br/>“真岛，你是不是真的是傻瓜？”青木突然变得严肃起来，他把墨镜摘了下来放在桌上，这时我才发现他的一只眼睛是失明的。<br/>“你以为结城大哥是什么随随便便的帮派分子吗？他可是关东第一大帮派住吉会的现任风纪委员长，完全是狠厉的武斗派，会长目前由于身体原因挂掉是迟早的事，他就是下一任会长的不二人选。敢拿酒店的花瓶在结城大哥最没有防备的时候袭击他的女人如果不好好处理，如果下次用的不是花瓶而是刀呢？”</p><p>他点燃了一根香烟，狠狠地吸了一口。旁边的店员看到吸烟人士本想制止，但看到青木的样貌，大概觉得自己还是安静一点比较好，多一事不如少一事。<br/>这么说，阿崇当时立刻就意识到形势的严峻所以才提议马上联系小林会进行谈判的吗，不愧是阿崇啊。<br/>“这些事情的经过其实也不用由我特意来告诉你，我可是堂堂小林会的若头”，他掸了掸烟灰，“不过这次事件后结城大哥对安藤好像变得很在意，讨好未来的会长的能力我还是有的。”<br/>他用夹着香烟的手指指了指我。“既然你跟安藤是朋友，那我不妨来多多了解一下。”<br/>“阿崇到底怎么了？他脸上的伤是你们打出来的？”<br/>青木嗤笑了一下。<br/>“哪轮得到我动手，不过我倒也没把握打赢他就是了。他那是结结实实地挨了结城大哥的巴掌，不过既然是作为赎买你手指的诚意，可能在他看来这下挨得很值吧。”<br/>“阿崇……到底是怎样……”<br/>“你先跟我说说安藤是什么样的人吧。用这样的情报来交换，我就告诉你发生了什么。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 白色的圣诞节 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“阿崇他，是我最好的朋友。”要从哪里说起呢？阿崇是什么样的人呢？要给青木讲我们工高时期的故事，还是要讲太阳通内战的混乱呢；要讲我们一起解决的一个又一个事件，还是要讲阿崇作为国王的能力与铁腕。我好像说了很多，又好像什么都没说。青木难得地没有插一句话，只是静静地听我说阿崇的故事。<br/>等我讲完了，青木的咖啡也喝光了，但他叫了店员续杯，同时又根本没有问我的意愿就自作主张地给随便我点了一杯玛奇亚朵。<br/>“这样啊，听了你的描述，安藤是个能干而令人畏惧的池袋帮派头目，战斗力超强，性格冷淡没有朋友。”<br/>“喂，我不是这样讲的阿崇吧！”<br/>“不好意思”，青木做出安抚的样子，“我复述得不够准确，安藤还是有你这么一个好朋友的。”<br/>“现在你可以告诉我事情真正的经过了吧？”</p><p>“这件事啊，起因是结城大哥，终因也是结城大哥。像他这样帮派内炙手可热的高层，能够真正打动他的并不是什么女色、金钱一类的，而是权力”，青木严肃地看着我，“绝对的权力感。”<br/>“他这次被那个女高生偷袭，实际上相当于大象的权威受到了蝼蚁的挑战这样，这样的事情一旦发生就最好不要有第二次，所以这次一定要好好地彻底解决。”<br/>“但我们并没有料到，你们这群池袋小混混胆敢插手。跟池袋开战就算对小林会来说也是件伤脑筋的事情，G少年的组织还是很有两下子的。”青木狠狠地吸了一口烟，大概是小林会的不少成员在池袋没有占到便宜、反而被反击，对他这位若头来说是件很没面子的事情。<br/>“其实在开战的时候，安藤就已经接触我们了。”<br/>什么？阿崇背着我跟小林会进行了谈判吗？<br/>看到我的困惑，青木促销地笑了，“看来安藤还是不忍心让你这样干净的热血青年看到台面下的肮脏事啊。”<br/>“安藤他早就意识到，对于这件事，真正能够决定走向的是结城大哥，他想要通过我们得知，到底怎样的利益交换可以让结成大哥对这件事就此作罢。”<br/>“利益交换？”我问道。<br/>“当然，对于帮派来说，想要好好地解决这样一件棘手的事情，除把那个女人交到我们手里之外”，青木此时冷酷地做了一个割喉的手势，令我不寒而栗，“就是其他的途径能够让结城大哥、让帮派得到更多的权力，我猜那时候安藤想用G少年在池袋的一部分利益进行交换吧。”</p><p>我完全没有想到阿崇那时会有这样的计划，甚至可能要交出他建立的王国的一部分来保护一个和他毫无关系的女孩子吗？还是说，这样的计划正是阿崇才会作出的呢？真正的池袋国王，是不会坐视弱小遭受欺凌的。<br/>“不过嘛，后来你也知道了，天野这小子自杀了。大岛老大的心底还是很伤痛的，天野早就死去的老爹是老大帮会的得力干将，救过老大的命，现在从小就在帮派里长大、拜托帮派照顾的儿子也就这么死了，老大的心里非常过意不去。他可是向高层声泪俱下地恳请保住天野的小女友一条命的，你们要好好感激。”<br/>我没想到还有这样的经过，虽然我对小林会利用女孩子的行为还是充满了憎恶，但又不能不说在某种程度上还是很感激大岛的行为。<br/>“既然你自己送上门来，那按照帮派的标准断指谢罪也算一个可行的方案，但没想到安藤这小子还留了一手来讨价还价。”<br/>“会谈那天阿崇说的话到底是什么意思？”<br/>“看来池袋的国王和庶民的差距还是真的很大。”看来我被狠狠地看不起了。<br/>“嘛，也可能是我平时玩笑话太多，或者是帮派的什么其他人透露的，安藤的情报网不知怎样打听到了结城老大也不介意年轻男孩子的服侍，特别是那些相貌俊美、身材纤细的男孩子们。”<br/>这点我似乎有些印象，好像是绫子还是天野说过，结城曾经粗暴地对待过服侍他的男生。<br/>“安藤那天暗示得多明显啊。为了朋友能够做到这种程度，是真的了不起，作为正经黑道团体成员的我也不得不佩服他。”我之前见过的青木那种令人厌恶、甚至有些惧怕的笑容又浮现在了他的脸上。<br/>“暗示？”<br/>“他拜托通过小林会跟结城大哥沟通，为了让你能保住手指头，安藤愿意自己服侍结城大哥以示道歉的诚意。”<br/>什么？我整个人好像被冻住了一样。<br/>“之前安藤考虑过的拿G少年在池袋的产业进行利益交换的计划，大概在他做了情报收集后发现，其效果远不如他亲自下场来得好。一个容貌俊美的男人，同时又是池袋的国王、顶级打手，如此心甘情愿地来满足结城大哥，这样带来的绝对权力控制的快感，应该抵得过真岛你的手指了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 白色的圣诞节 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无数阿崇的身影在我脑海中浮现，好像过去十几年相识的过往都争相恐后的涌向我的脑子，我的思绪一瞬间过载，反而一切变成了空白——最后，周围的世界都安静下来，我眼前只有平安夜在咖啡店门前阿崇奔向我的身影，还有他掩藏在兜帽下的面容。不仅仅是那样的伤痕，那天被我忽略的，是疲倦感，那种一切都结束了无论什么都无所谓了的疲倦感。但那样的阿崇还是跟我一起度过了一个让我难忘而开心的夜晚，直到我打开了青木那封信。<br/>“……然后安藤就与结城老大在六本木的酒店见面了……喂喂，你有没有在认真听我讲话？”青木把手伸到我面前打了个响指。<br/>“我说……你为什么要告诉我这些……”我的声音低沉得把我自己都下了一跳。<br/>“就像我一开始说的，现在结城大哥对安藤变得有些在意，了解主君的喜好难道不是我们这些做臣子的本分吗。”青城把烟掐灭了，又点燃了一根新的。<br/>“到了酒店，结城大哥看到安藤的模样似乎觉得很满意，美男子真是哪里都吃得开。不过安藤却一脸冷冰冰的样子鞠着躬，说他愿意服侍结城大哥以示道歉诚意，请放过真岛的手指吧，这种态度可以说非常令人火大。”<br/>我能想象得到阿崇冰山一样冷峻的面容和他如北风刮过一样的声音。</p><p>“当时在场的一位结城大哥的保镖喊着‘混蛋，放尊重些’就要上前教训安藤，不过这小子动起手来是真的够强，两下子就把那个保镖放倒了，就像那天打倒了五郎一样，我猜当时在场的人都倒抽了一口凉气。”青木这样述说着，反而面带笑意，可能他对住吉会的一些人也不是很服气。<br/>“动完手后，安藤他说，‘如果我认认真真地想要了结在场的各位的话，做好计划、拼上性命，还是能够做到的。假如各位对我的能力有所怀疑，不妨问问地下世界的SHADOW对本人的评价。所以请务必接受本人的诚意’”。<br/>竟然为了我做到这一步吗，抱着拼上性命的觉悟对可怕的黑道头目进行威胁，我不由得攥紧了拳头。<br/>“不愧是结城大哥，这时候面对安藤冷冰冰的威胁完全没有在意，而是走到安藤面前问，‘你的诚意是认真的？’安藤没有否认。结城大哥突然挥手狠狠地打了安藤一个耳光。面对那样的气势和威压，安藤居然没有任何反应，还是像个冰块儿一样站在那里。”<br/>原来这就是阿崇脸上伤痕的来历。他当时是以怎样的心情来忍耐的呢？为了解决这件事，不，不如说为了维护池袋、为了保护我，他不得不忍耐这样的对待。<br/>“后面的事情嘛，就不用细说了。结城大哥可是很高大魁梧的，简直就是他把安藤拖到房间里嘛，之后的声音可是大得很。”青木的笑容显得非常下流，我非常想一拳打到他的脸上。<br/>“过了好久，真是难熬啊，我在外间等着，跟住吉会的人完全无话可说，得有好几个小时吧，结城大哥终于出来了，叫我进去善后，他自己带人离开了。‘这件事就这样吧’，这是他的原话，所以你的手指保住了。”</p><p>“那照片……”<br/>青木拿出了他的手机，操作了几下后把屏幕转向我，里面正是那张他寄给我的照片。<br/>“混蛋，这样的照片赶快删掉！”我本能地想要抢他的手机，被青木躲过去了。<br/>“我可是好好地照顾了安藤那小子。他被折腾得超级惨，又没法反抗。结城大哥也许是还顾虑着之前被砸破头的事情，把那小子的手先捆了起来。我给他找医生处理了伤口，又借了衣服给他。可惜了他来时穿的西装，完全废掉了，那可是今年DIOR的秋冬新款诶。”<br/>“至于这张照片，”青木变得严肃起来，“这是我们的保障。这次为了安藤跟结城大哥牵桥搭线，他可是欠了小林会的人情。等以后他还了人情时，我们自然会删掉的。”<br/>我感觉口干，想喝一口咖啡，拿起杯子时手掌却感到一阵刺痛，原来是刚刚握拳太紧，手心被自己的指甲刺伤了。我有些不知所措地盯着自己的手，大脑一片混乱。<br/>青木看着我恍惚的模样，把他自己的咖啡一口喝掉。“总之，也许安藤那小子有什么特别的魅力吧，结城大哥现在对他比较在意。不过说实在，如果真有安藤那样的人在身边，肯定会把结城大哥上半身和下半身都照顾得非常好。”<br/>“混蛋，不要这样讲阿崇！”<br/>“我可是说真的，安藤这家伙看起来是很有头脑和胆识的人，如果不是总跟小混混们在一起，而是加入我们这样的大型组织替未来的会长大人出谋划策的话，他在会里的前途说不定不可限量哦。”</p><p>我沉默了。知道了这样的事情经过后，我要以怎样的姿态来面对阿崇呢？他对我的保护，我又要如何回报呢？<br/>这时我的手机响了，我看到打电话的人是阿崇，下意识地挂断了。但立刻又非常后悔，连忙又拨了回去。<br/>“喂阿诚，你在搞什么呀，居然挂我的电话。”<br/>“啊……抱歉……按错了……”<br/>阿崇似乎没有追究我的意思，“我刚刚去你家的水果店，伯母说你出来买年糕了，还叫你给我也带一份。我说，都到晚饭的时候了，我的年糕呢？”<br/>青木这时候不出声地起身告辞，离开之前扯了一叠纸巾扔给了我，我才发现自己已经泪流满面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 白色的圣诞节 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年糕什么的，我当然还没有买。从出门到现在，我一直坐在同一间连锁咖啡店的同一个位置，也许连姿势也没有变过。青木走后，我还在在同样的地方呆坐着，大概是双眼无神地望向虚空吧。期间有店员好心地问我要不要续咖啡，我都机械地点头答应了。<br/>情感上和精神上双重的信息过载让我没有办法思考。大概是平安夜那天，就在我以为这次不圆满的事件已经结束了的时候，在露天音乐会看着阿崇的侧脸，我才确定了自己的心意吧。不是说我只喜欢男生什么的，实际上我之前也跟几位可爱的女孩子交往过，并不是现下社会里对自己的状态羞于开口的在室男——男生也好，女生也好，都不是问题的重点——因为这个人是阿崇，我喜欢的是阿崇。阿崇当然不是美貌的女孩子，虽然作为男生可以说相貌英俊、身形优美，但在东京就算是牛郎店里比他可爱又不那么可怕的男孩子也有很多，我喜欢他只是因为他是阿崇，我的死党和知己，我的另外半个灵魂。<br/>阿崇对我又是怎样的心意呢？我心底一个细小的声音偶尔会悄悄地告诉我，阿崇说不定也像我爱慕着他一样喜欢我，但更多时候我的理智会令我冷静下来，意识到更可能的是阿崇只是把我当做最好的朋友而已。毕竟作为国王的阿崇，平常在某种程度上来说是很冷酷无情的，如果在全池袋要找到一个国王可以称作朋友的人，大概也只有真岛水果店的那家伙吧。<br/>更何况，我不知道现在的我应该以怎样的心情来面对阿崇。在经历了那样残酷的事情后，他还会以同样的心情来对待我吗。</p><p>不管怎样，刚刚我在恍惚地接着电话的时候，似乎不经意间答应了跟阿崇一起跨年，这表明起码他还是至少在尝试着向平常一样对待我吧。<br/>外面的天空早已变成了乌鸦一样的黑色，西口公园周边的商厦似乎都拿出了百分之百的干劲一定要在新年夜展示最华丽的灯光，把广场照得通亮。我赶在商超的年糕被主妇们抢购完毕之前，买了两份，打算先给猴子送一份过去。<br/>猴子半天才把电话接起来，可以听到对面人声鼎沸，大概是冰高组在年夜聚餐。我把老妈的心意跟他描述了一下，他请我等在公园，说他亲自过来取。大概十几分钟后，那辆豪华的银色跑车停在街边。开车的是阿健，他下车后毕恭毕敬地打开了车门，猴子本人从车里出来。<br/>“感谢伯母的好意了，照顾生意什么的也是我应该的。”他倒是没有推辞就接过了年糕。<br/>旁边的阿健却出乎我意料地深深地鞠躬，双手奉上一份礼盒，“感谢诚哥对我跟绫子的照顾，您的恩德我是无法奉还的，只能先以此略表心意。”<br/>听黑帮人士如此文绉绉地说话我还真是不习惯，不过也没有跟阿健客气，就收下了他的谢礼。<br/>“那就，这样吧，新年快乐。”猴子告辞后转身要走，但他那副神情让我想起了那天与大岛会面之后，他那种欲言又止的模样。<br/>“喂，猴子。”<br/>“怎么？”他停下了脚步。<br/>“那天，你叫我相信阿崇，说只要跟高层说得上话这件事情就会解决的。”听到这里猴子的目光明显在闪烁，他这人从初中开始就不是很会撒谎，即使当了黑帮干部，只要涉及到撒谎就会不自在的习惯并没有多少改变。<br/>“这件事确实已经解决了吧”，猴子像是要逃跑一样的快速钻到车里，“有时候细节问题不要太在意比较好。”<br/>阿健似乎完全没能理解我们的对话，只好愣愣地再次深深鞠躬，然后开车载着他的老大离开了。</p><p>我拎着年糕和礼盒慢慢地往西一番街的水果店走，却没想到在转角处碰到了阿崇。他这次仍然站在路灯照不到的地方，但没有穿之前的那件帽衫，而是换上了修身的大衣，脖子上系了一条从logo就看得出来很贵的围巾，将他脸上已经淡去的伤痕半遮半掩。<br/>“啊，没想到你在这里等我。离约定的时间还有一会儿吧。”<br/>“反正新年夜也没有什么事情做。”阿崇的声音依然冷如冰原，不过我知道这并不代表他不高兴，相反他的表情是很放松的。<br/>“国王大人给G少年们放假了？”虽然我的心还是无法从压抑感里脱离出来，但看到阿崇就不由自主地感到快乐，也不由自主地想打趣让他也开心些。<br/>“这世上并没有打心底里想跟国王一起跨年的臣子吧”，阿崇嗤笑了一下。<br/>“那我就勉为其难地陪阿崇度过新年夜好了”，我亮了亮手里的袋子，“年糕买好了。”<br/>这时阿崇真心实意地笑了，“去你家烤年糕吃吗？”<br/>我笃定地点点头，把装年糕的袋子塞到阿崇手里。可能有些事，我这辈子都没有办法问，有些话，我也要很久很久以后才会对阿崇说出口，但如今能够有阿崇在我身边、在真岛水果店二楼的陋室里一起吃年糕跨年，我知道未来我有无限的时间和机会抚平他的伤痛，向他传达我的心意，像阿崇守护我一样来守护池袋。<br/>这次，池袋的国王就由我这个被国王守护了的人来守护吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>